Signs such as advertisements, displays, posters, billboards and the like typically contain useful information and content. Consumers who are within proximity of a sign may pause to either memorize or record the content of the sign. For example, a consumer may take a photo of a sign indicating a model and price of a product at an electronics store. As another example, a consumer may attempt to memorize the contents of a departure sign that includes gate information for his departing flight. However, both memorization and recording of sign information and content can be difficult and cumbersome for consumers. In general, a consumer may be unable to remember the content of a sign that they previously encountered and the act of recording requires effort as well as a decision by the consumer that retrieval of the sign content is essential. Further, sign content may change after the user has moved away from the sign and the sign information recorded by the user may become obsolete. In many cases, a consumer may not know until later, after he is no longer within proximity of the sign, that he wishes to retrieve the contents of a sign.